Forced Vacation
by Turbotail88
Summary: Krista's eyes wander from Sasha's babbling for an instant, and her heart stops just as her eyes land on her: tall, dark and dripping with sunscreen lotion. AU, Challenge-fic, Ymir/Krista


Vacation AU this week! My idea was that one or more characters from SnK go on a vacation and the characters experience some type of conflict either on trip to the destination, or at the destination itself.

x

Ymir squinted against the harsh sunlight and sighed, pulling her goggles over her head and around her neck. She jogged lightly in place and shook her grumpiness off. Even if this was a forced, paid vacation, the least she could do was enjoy it. Besides, it wasn't like she could just stay in her room all day; Reiner had put in a special request that enabled the housekeepers to kick her out of her room from ten in the morning until six in the evening.

The brunette narrowed her eyes as she thought of her boss and pressed her lips together in annoyance. Fucking Reiner, she growled. The brunette glanced around, spotting various families, couples and groups of friends lounging about in the pool or on chairs on the deck. All happy, all having a good time, and none of them lonely.

If Reiner wanted her to have a good time, then he should have at least allowed her to invite someone, the prick. But his only excuse was that she should use this opportunity to meet new people, get laid, or whatever. Ymir crossed her arms at the memory, scowling. She could get laid whenever she wanted and she definitely did not need Reiner's help in the matter.

Shaking off the anger with a shrug, Ymir sighed and moved to find a solitary chair and table in the shade. It was a beautiful resort, she had to admit, and she could see why Reiner pushed her to go here. Already, childish excitement built within her at the prospect of trying out the rides in a section of the resort. But she wanted to take things slow, draw out her time here and genuinely relax. If she went back to her boss with more tension than before, he would surely make good on his threat to accompany her at some bar or send her to a therapist. Sometimes, Reiner cared a bit too much.

The brunette placed her book on the table – the first volume of a yuri manga she had bought on her way here – and tightened the straps on her bra while adjusting her shorts. Both were black, but usually people were too busy staring at her freckles and muscles to notice. When she saw a few girls and boys look her way, she grinned inwardly and stretched in feigned obliviousness. A couple of swoons here and there was enough to bolster her confidence.

The adult placed her discarded tank top and track shorts on the table, and then popped open her bottle of sunscreen lotion. The last thing she wanted was to go back to work with a blazing sunburn, so she made sure to pour generously into her hand before rubbing it along her skin. She could feel several eyes on her, watching her hand go between her breasts and up, around her tan shoulders, down her sides, rubbing across her abdomen and along her legs. Ymir almost wanted to laugh at how easy it was to tease these people.

As she attempted to squirt some more lotion into her hands, she felt resistance and frowned heavily, lifting the bottle to eye level to diagnose the problem. She squeezed the bottle again and was met with a face full of lotion, yelling in surprise and rubbing the liquid over her face and down her neck. She now looked ten shades paler than when she had first walked on deck, and it made any wandering eyes turn away in mirth. However, one pair of eyes remained fixed on her, watching every move with rapt attention.

x

Krista wasn't here because she was forced. Oh no, she was here because she had the brilliant idea of grabbing all her friends and throwing them on this field trip with her to celebrate their graduation from university. After all, with their new degrees, professional behaviour was expected of them and they needed this last time to have some fun before it all went to corporate hell.

The blonde laughed at something Mikasa said and tapped Annie's knee in consolation when she glared at the oriental girl. Somehow, she knew that these two would be attempting something over the trip – she had felt the sexual tension between them all the way back in high school, when Annie first got into a fight with Mikasa. It was only a matter of time and context that decided when they would snap, and Krista wanted to be far away when they did. Maybe she would meet someone on this trip, someone who could wash away the pain of her last relationship...

Mina had been a thoughtful partner, and Krista had truly fallen for her, but the girl had only been using her as a means to explore her own sexuality. The blonde had trusted her and they had shared a bed together, going further than light touches and gentle murmuring the longer their relationship lasted. However, once Krista started to go beyond, Mina had freaked out, claiming that she was only curious and never wanted to try. She left then, ignoring the blonde's requests to take it slow and build their feelings. She never saw Mina again and had been depressed for weeks, picking up her attitude just in time for exams

Krista turned to Sasha when the cheerful brunette addressed her, and patiently listened to her ramble about the food she'd found on the resort. They had a vast arrangement of imported foods from exotic nations, and it was the food lover's goal to try them all. The blonde reminded her of their budget warily, hoping Sasha understood that they still needed the money for the trip back home.

Her eyes wandered from Sasha's babbling for an instant, her heart stopping just as her eyes landed on her: tall, dark and dripping with sunscreen lotion. Immediately, Krista twisted in her seat to get a better view, cerulean eyes stuck on the figure lithely diving into the pool and ignoring the lifeguard's warnings to enter safely from the side.

Sasha stopped talking when she realized she had lost Krista's attention and drifted her gaze to see what had her friend absolutely enthralled. When she noticed Krista's mouth drop slightly open, the brunette narrowed her eyes at a tanned figure emerging from the pool, slicking her hair back and adjusting her goggles.

The concerned friend shook the blonde, startling her from her daydream. "Krista? You okay?" Sasha asked worriedly.

The blonde swallowed nervously when the beautiful swimmer's eyes met hers. "More than okay," she breathed.

As her heart rate returned to normal and their gaze broke, something told Krista that this final trip would be very interesting indeed.

x

Ymir sighed as she felt the warm water pounding down her back. It was incredibly refreshing after her earnest swim and the dedication to which she appointed her explorations of the resort. She was convinced she knew every nook and cranny better than those annoying lifeguards that constantly whistled at her. Damn arrogant bastards, thinking they were above her with their whistles and visor caps.

The brunette grumbled as she turned the knob and stepped out of the shower, steam lifting into the ventilation shaft above and allowing her to see her reflection in the mirror. She traced her freckles and noted with a pleased expression that her skin had been untouched by the sun's rays. She would need to buy another bottle of lotion though...

A quarter hour passed before Ymir lounged comfortably on her bed, flipping through channels aimlessly to divert her attention. It was ten in the evening now, and though the brunette did intend on clubbing at some point, she was simply too exhausted to even attempt it. Instead, she ordered food in and thought about her day. She remembered beautiful cerulean eyes and her heart jolted suddenly, recalling the blonde she'd exchanged gazes with before returning to her swim. She had been enraptured by her simple beauty, and it was only her willpower that prevented her from jumping out of the pool and marching up to her for an introduction.

A knock at her door reminded her of the pizza she'd ordered, and it was with great reluctance she stood and retrieved her wallet to pay for her food. She opened the door and took the box, giving the delivery girl her money along with a tip. However, before she could close her door, the one across from her opened and she came face to face with the girl she had just been thinking about. The blonde blushed heavily, as did Ymir, but the brunette slammed the door before anything could be said.

Ignoring the hammering of her heart, the tall woman slid against the door and groaned, slamming the back of her head with a dull thud. Just how exactly was she supposed to relax with this goddess staying just across from her? She needed to confront her directly.

Ymir looked at the pizza box in her hand and suddenly came up with an idea.

x

Krista blinked in confusion when the slam resounded in the hall. She wondered what she had done to deserve that reaction and shook her head, shrugging. She glanced at the door in front of her one last time before closing her own as she stepped inside.

Everyone other than her was out clubbing, and she was certain that no one was coming back. She knew Sasha had already met someone she liked, and Mikasa and Annie were already beyond the edges of flirtation and delving quickly into relationship territory. That left Krista alone to have some good, alcohol-free and family safe fun time.

Krista slumped miserably against the comfortable couch and sighed. Suddenly, an idea came to her and she jumped, heading straight for the door. She flung hers open and barrelled straight into another body, sending them both tumbling down as well as a carton box. The blonde barely heard the 'oompf' over her own groan of pain.

The blonde opened her eyes and crouched over the figure on her hands and knees, staring down into mesmerizing brown eyes. She had never thought brown eyes to be as beautiful as they were in that moment. They were locked with her own in a challenging gaze, but soon, she realized their position and jumped quickly up, extending a hand in apology.

"I'm so sorry," Krista hurriedly explained, "I was going to... I... um..." her voice trailed off when a warm hand grasped hers and hoisted the body behind it up. She felt her breath hitch as she came face to face with the woman from the pool. How had she not known this woman had the most gorgeous eyes ever? The blonde definitely wanted a closer look, especially now that she had seen those adorable freckles plastered on her cheeks.

"It's fine," the woman's voice soothed huskily, and Krista immediately felt her face heat up. Jesus, she just graduated out of university with a degree in nursing and she was _still _blushing like some kind of fourteen-year-old on a first date.

The woman stared at her inquisitively, head tilted to the side, and Krista kicked herself mentally. She needed to introduce herself.

"My name's K-Krista," she stuttered, cringing when it came out in a squeak.

The brunette laughed and the blonde felt warmth spread from the tips of her ears down to the balls of her feet. "You're a cute little midget. My name's Ymir."

"Ymir..." Krista tested it on her tongue and found she liked it. She smiled up at Ymir but then something in her snapped. She hadn't been called midget since... "Midget?!" she cried indignantly. Without thinking, she burst forward and caught Ymir's stomach in a passionate meeting with the top of her head.

When Krista recovered from the blow, she shot up and began apologizing incessantly with tears building at her eyes, her cute pyjamas ruffled up. She had just met this gorgeous woman who gave her the most amazing feelings ever and she _headbutted _her? If she couldn't get past this obstacle then her love life was ruined forever.

x

They both slammed against the wall beside Ymir's door and slid down together. The brunette was groaning and clutching her stomach in pain, having never felt this sort of treatment since, well... since that one time she accidentally flirted with a mixed martial artist's girlfriend.

This girl was crazy, Ymir thought, absolutely insane. But she found that she... liked it. Who would have guessed that the cute little blonde with blue eyes could have a height complex? Most girls like these were usually quickly snatched up by boys and immediately coddled like they were some sort of glass doll. This woman, however, was different – delightfully so.

Ymir smirked despite the pain and stood up, picking up the pizza box and tugging the blonde up to her feet. She looked down at her and raised an eyebrow in question, glancing at the now closed door. Hotel rooms often employed doors that closed behind their guests to avoid any theft accidents. Krista looked at it for a few seconds before she paled and groaned, sagging against the wall.

Ymir could guess at her problem. "Forgot your key card?"

The blonde refused to meet her eyes. "Yes."

Ymir barked out a laugh and shook her head in amusement. She pulled out her own and opened her room, inviting the little blonde in. Krista paused for a moment, but after glancing back at her door, she sighed and trudged inside the brunette's temporary home.

The tall woman followed her in and deposited her key card on the table. She had rented a little room with a king-sized bed, a microwave, a refrigerator, a balcony with a view of the pool and a bathroom. There was also a small, two-person dining table against one of the walls and it was there where she placed the pizza box. She placed one napkin in front of Krista and the other in front of her.

"Sophisticated," Krista commented wryly.

"Shut it," Ymir chuckled, "unless you're not hungry..?"

"Starving," Krista replied, sticking her tongue out.

Ymir hummed in response and sat down, rubbing her hands together before digging in. The blonde in front of her ate with the same enthusiasm but much more gracefully. Ymir grinned between pizza slices.

"Did the people you stay with starve you or something? You've practically eaten half the pizza," the brunette joked.

The blonde blushed and Ymir decided she liked making her blush. The girls she went for had a tendency to be tough and superior, usually meeting Ymir's demands for rough sex. But this girl... she smiled shakily to cover up her sudden nervousness. It had been a while since she'd last fallen in love...

"No, it's just... I was waiting for my friends to get back from their outing so we could eat together," Krista answered. Suddenly, she realized something. "How did you know I came with friends?"

Ymir began to sweat bullets and drummed her fingers on her legs. "W-well, I saw the inside of your suite before the door shut. It's pretty stupid to think you'd come alone with so much room like that."

"What if I came with my boyfriend?"

"You didn't," Ymir deadpanned. She paused, then smirked. "I can smell your lesbian from a mile away."

Krista squeaked and ducked her steaming face. Ymir was glad she had diverted the blonde's attention. It wouldn't do to let her know that she'd been watching Krista's group of friends trail around the resort, now would it? That had been her main reason for her exploration, but no one needed to know that.

x

The silence lingered for a few moments before Ymir tried a different approach. "So, you sensitive of your height or was that how you begin all your mating rituals?"

The blonde forced herself to meet Ymir's eyes. This woman had only entered her life for fifteen minutes and she'd already claimed the spot as the most infuriating person she had ever met. Still, though, it wouldn't do to lost herself to her embarrassment and anger, so she pulled up her willpower to answer the question.

"I am extremely sensitive, yes," Krista admitted, shaking her legs back and forth on the tall chair.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind," Ymir said, nodding. She paused, then smirked. "Midget."

Krista frowned heavily and kicked Ymir's knee under the table. The brunette groaned and slammed her head down, clutching at her throbbing knee and glaring from underneath her damp fringe. The blonde decided then to be careful around her, especially that dangerous smirk; it was doing crazy things to her stomach.

The duo cleaned up the remains of their dinner and together sat on the bed, a pillow between them (at Krista's insistence) and watched the crappy late night television shows that Ymir said she liked.

The two spoke for hours, talking about their lives, their families, their friends. They touched every topic they could that wasn't too personal, and soon, the pillow between them was thrown away so that they could lie on their sides and look at each other.

"How old are you, really?" Ymir asked, grinning, "'cause you look sixteen."

Krista shoved her shoulder playfully. "I'm twenty-two. I just graduated out of university."

"Oh? With what?"

"A nursing degree," Krista announced, puffing her chest up proudly. Ymir laughed and poked it.

"I'm actually twenty-five," Ymir answered Krista's silent question, "I graduated with a degree in computer science. I work at a friend's company now, developing software."

"Is he the same friend that sent you on this trip?"

"Yeah, he- wait, how did you know?"

Krista giggled. "Well, it seemed obvious when I found out you were alone. Forced vacation?"

Ymir rolled her eyes. "Yup. Reiner thinks I work too hard, but if he found out I played Skyrim for half of my shift, there's no way he'd let me go on this trip."

Krista reached her hand out tentatively, tracing the wrinkles of the sheet in front of Ymir's breasts. "You play video games?"

"Yeah. That a problem?"

"No! No, of course not. I... I sometimes play, every once in a while. Only casually."

"What kind of games?" Ymir asked, genuinely curious as she scooted closer. Krista's hand involuntarily brushed against her breasts and she felt a current fly through her, stealing her breath. She swallowed nervously when Krista either didn't notice and didn't care, leaving her hand where it was but no longer resuming its motions.

"RPGs, adventure, fantasy... that sort of thing," the blonde replied, smiling.

"You ever tried Dragon Age?"

"Oh, I absolutely loved it!"

"I prefer first person shooters, you know, Counterstrike, Halo, and all that. But every now and then I like to pick up an RPG and lose myself in the story."

"Right! And I love games with different choices; they give you so much freedom and you have to deal with the consequences. It's much better than following a strict storyline."

Ymir sensed something underneath that answer, and pressed for it, determined to get to know the girl in front of her. "Sounds pretty personal..." she trailed, gazing directly into blue eyes. She moved her hand to the blonde's shoulder and played with a loose thread; the woman was wearing ridiculously cute bunny pyjamas.

Krista shifted her eyes and sighed. "Yeah, I guess you could say I had some... family issues growing up."

"What kind of issues?"

Krista laughed, though Ymir detected no mirth, only bitterness. "Oh, you know. The usual evil step-mother who destroys the life of her husband's daughter and the rich father who has no time for her. And then, the theft of freedom and the forced decisions..."

Ymir scooted closer and turned on her back, pulling Krista to her shoulder. She noticed they practically fit perfectly against each other, and it made her smile. "Hey, I can't believe you forgot the part where it's the daughter's duty to obey the father's every whim, and to uphold the family tradition and honour."

Krista lifted her head and stared into Ymir's eyes, tearful blue clashing against understanding brown. Ymir reached her hand up to wipe away the woman's tears, rolling her eyes when more streamed down.

"You..." Krista tried to gather her words but could not form anything coherent.

"I ran away," Ymir answered simply. "Stupidest thing I've ever done, but I don't regret it. I bunked with friends, got a job and paid off my own tuition. I don't talk to my parents anymore, the pricks, and I hope their fucking business goes to hell."

Krista glanced down and smiled when she noticed their hands were intertwined. She returned to Ymir's shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying the peaceful moment. It was the first time someone had truly understood her this way. She raised their hands to her lips and kissed the back of Ymir's, grinning against tanned skin when a surprised gasp escaped the brunette's lips.

The blonde moved so that she was straddling Ymir and rested their intertwined hands next to the brunette's head, pondering their differences in complexion. Her heart pounded when she moved her hair to the side, a curtain of blonde blocking the view from one side as she leaned forward and down. Ymir simply stared at her, and then met Krista halfway.

It was electric, and wonderful. Their lips moved against each other slowly, keeping the pace relatively smooth. There was no need to rush. They kissed with perfected precision, slipping in a bite or a lick. Both their eyes were closed, both their bodies overheated and both their hearts skipping beats. It was incredible, and they both felt it had ended all too soon when they needed to pull away for air.

"I really like you, Ymir," the blonde confessed shakily.

Krista cupped Ymir's cheek and smiled beautifully as she pecked her lips. The brunette blushed and blinked a few times, trying to process what happened. She could not overcome her awkwardness for the life of her, and simply nodded dumbly. Krista laughed, loving how the tables were turned, and returned to the brunette for another kiss.

The passion elevated with every meeting, and soon, both were burning and dripping with desire.

"I'm sorry for headbutting you, by the way," Krista panted between kisses, yelping when Ymir flipped them over and aligned their hips. The brunette rocked forward and grinned at Krista's moan.

"No worries," the tall woman hummed, pressing her lips to the shorter one's obvious pulse point. Krista arched her back and shut her eyes tightly.

She definitely wouldn't need to go back to her room tonight.


End file.
